


Nightmares of Premonitions

by RileyMasters



Category: Uncassandra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bekku still has the premonitions and the nightmares. Banjou finally decides to step in and help out. Luckily the weather is on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares of Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> A little eight-chapter manga that I read on a whim. To understand this one, you have to read the manga. Have fun with it!

She could see him.

He was on the ground, gravely injured. Her body moved against her will to deliver another blow. She kept screaming, "Run! Get away, Sempai! Please! I don't want you to die!"

"I won't die."

Behind the Cassandra mask on her face, she sat in her mind, begging him, apologizing for messing up. Her heart hurt.

"Listen to me, Bekku. I'm right here."

"No you're not!" She screamed. "I'm killing you!"

"You aren't. Open your eyes."

They seemed to snap open against her will. She was in her apartment, in her bed, gasping in shock. Leaning over her was Banjou Kazaki, looking startled and rumpled.

She quickly regained her breath. "Sempai?"

"You're awake at last," he whispered. "We're safe."

With a gasp, she remembered the past year. Because they both lived alone, they had taken to going to each other's apartments for breakfast and dinner, before and after school. It had started pouring while they were finishing dinner the previous night, and she had offered for him to stay the night on her extra futon.

But she had forgotten about her nightmares.

They woke her every night. Every night she relived the final battle with the Cassandra mask. She usually woke when he was dying, but tonight she hadn't.

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting nightmares tonight."

He shook his head, dismissing her apology. "You thought I was going to die?"

She sat up and turned here head away. "I was afraid. I froze. I'm sor-"

The last of her apology was muted by Banjou's lips covering hers. Her eyes fluttered closed.

When the kiss ended, he rested a hand on your cheek. "I forgave you a year ago, when you broke free of the Cassandra mask, and then again when you sat by my side when I was in my coma for those three weeks. I never hated you for what happened.

"I understand," she whispered, and fell into his arms. He held her close.

\---

_One year later..._

"There he is!" Chiasa shouted and ran to him. Bekku followed at a slow place.

He hugged Chiasa as if she was his daughter, which she had practically become. Then he raised his head to Bekku.

"Picnic all set up?" Banjou said teasingly.

She grinned. "Of course. Premonition broken?"

His grin mimicked hers. "Shattered."

The trip let out a laugh and sat to get her for their celebratory lunch. Banjou held Bekku close the entire day. Chiasa made fun of them, and let them be as the sun set. After all, it was the perfect way for Banjou to ask Bekku to join him in his new, free life, together.


End file.
